A Princes Legacy
by thepianoplayr
Summary: The story of a troubled young prince, and how he discovers the truth about his heritage.


I've wanted to write a story about Vegeta Jr. for a really long time, and I finally did it ^_^ I have absolutely no idea how many chapters this will be, but I already have most of the story laid out in my head. the next chapter of 'Family Vacation' should be up soon, as well as the second of 'Between The River And Me' (even though no one is following it ~ I already promised myself I'm finishing all stories I start)

On with the show!... story...fanfiction... um, thing.

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OK?! T-T

A Princes Legacy ch.1

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The children burst out of their classrooms and rushed through the crowded hallway, fighting to reach the busses, desperate to get home for a well deserved weekend. However, one child in particular remained at his locker untill he was the last person in the now empty school. He was in no hurry; he would be walking home and no one would be there anyway. He was crouched down to the bottom locker gathering the nessesary books he would need to complete his homework, mentaly cursing his teachers for giving him assignments on the weekend. He was rather short for a ten year old, and his jet black hair swept up like a flame, thick bangs hanging loosely on his forehead. This child was the great, great grandson prince Vegeta. Vegeta Jr, named after his ancestor, had been told many times by his grandmother how much he resembled her grandpa Vegeta, from his hair (which he had tried countless time to make stay down) to his hot temper and arogant attitude. He often wondered if he truly did look like the prince. Seeing as how he had never seen a picture of him, all he had was his grandmothers word. Standing and closing his locker, Vegeta slung his backpack over his shoulder and started for the door. He was less than ten feet from the exit when he was stopped by a mocking voice behind him.

"Hey veg-head, where do you think you're going?"

No, it couldn't be him, why would he still be here? He remained comletely still, afraid to turn around and confirm his fear.

"Hey shortie, I'm talkin' to you." It was him. Vegeta turned to see Jason, the school bully standing in the middle of the hall with his arms folded, his facial features twisted into the cruel smile he always wore. At either side of him were the Johnson twins, mimicking his stance. The leader of the trio stood nearly a foot taller than Vegeta, though Vegeta was short for his age (and they made sure to point it out every chance they got) Jason was still quite a bit taller than most kids in their grade. He was a very large boy and his height and size made him very intimidating. The twins were actually rather skinny, and their pale skin and freckles made them look like the kind of kids that would _be_ bullied, not vice versa. But despite their aperance, both boys were star members of the wrestling team and were usually the ones doing the beating up while jason hid behind them and threw out insults. If there was anything Vegeta hated, it was a coward. Of course, anyone else would have wet themselves in this situation, but not Vegeta.

"What do you want Jason?" He asked boldly.

"Aww, come on veggie, we just wanted to talk."

"I know what you want to talk about."

Jason laughed loudly and the twins followed suit. "Alright shortie, you already know what we want, hand it over!" Earlier that day, the trio had threatened to take his lunch money _(how cliché)_ or they would in their words, "beat him to an inch of his pathtic life." But he knew they were bluffing. He refused to give them the money, not that money was an issue for the ten year old billionair, but he was never one to let others push him around, and these three were no exception.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll just have to beat it out of you."

Vegeta snorted with laughter."Oh really? We both know you're bluffing Jason. You know I'm stronger than all three of you combined." He folded his arms with a smirk that would have made his great, great grandfather proud.

"That may be true," Jason said smoothly. "But I also know that miss Henderson told you that if you get in another fight, you'll be expelled."

Crap! How did he know about that? Vegeta decided it was time to leave. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out the double doors, heading in the direction of home. Just before he stepped onto the sidewalk, he heared Jason burst through the doors of the school.

"Get back here you coward!"

Vegeta froze. Boiling rage surged through his veins as he supressed the urge to run back and beat Jason like the weakling he was.

'No,' he thought. 'Just walk away. He's not worth it.'

"What's wrong, are you scared?!"

He took a step forward. 'He's not worth it.'

"It's no wonder you don't have any friends!"

He took another step. 'He's not worth it.'

"You're nothing but a little freak!"

'He's not worth it...'

"Your own dad didn't even want you!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Vegeta was on top of Jason punching him repeatedly in the face as hard as he could. He was barly aware of his surroundings as blind rage took over his mind; he didn't notice the blood gushing from Jasons nose and covering his fist, he didn't feel the twins trying desperatly to pull him off of the boy beneath him, he didn't feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks, he didn't hear miss henderson scream as she exited the school building, all he felt was the pain and anger that threatened to rip his heart out of his chest.

"VEGETA! VEGETA GET OFF OF HIM!"

The principles shrill voice suddenly cut through the anger clouding his mind causing him to falter long enough for her to yank him off of Jason.

He blinked away the tears blurring his vision and suddenly came to realization of what was happening. Two feet away from him, miss henderson and the twins knelt next to Jason, his face swollen and bloodied. Vegeta looked down at his hand to find that his fingers were coated in the same blood.

'What have I done...'

[][][][][][]

He sat outside of the principles office in the same cold, grey chair he always sat in. He really blew it this time. He couldn't even make it half a semester without getting expelled. He lost count of the schools he'd been enrolled in and expelled from in the past three years. Every time it was the same. He didn't regret what he'd done though; he never regretted it, they all deserved what they got.

He could faintly hear his mother arguing with miss henderson. When she got there she walked by him without so much as a passing glance. _She was mad._ Nothing in the world scared Vegeta more than his mother when she was mad. what she was more angry about, having to leave work early or the fact that he had been expelled AGAIN, he wasn't sure. Probably the latter. He knew what would come next; she would probably ship him off to a boarding school in alaska. He should have walked away. He wanted to walk away. But something inside of him snapped when Jason mentioned his father. His dad left them when Vegeta still a baby. Naturally, it was all over the news when it happened. Because their family was so famous, the media exploited every thing that happened to them, feeding on their difficulty and suffering like a parasite. He was only an infant, but he knew that it had been a hard time for his mom.

"Your own dad didn't even want you!" The words echoed painfully in his mind. Did his father really leave because of him? Was it his fault he and his mother were alone?

He jumped slightly at the sound of the door of the principles office opening as his mother stomped out. Without a word, the blue haired woman grabbed his hand and pulled him forcfully out of the school. She dragged him across the parking lot and stopped next to a blue hovercar with the capsule corp Logo printed on the lisence plate. Letting go of the death grip she had on his small hand, she stood with her back to him. Was she really so angry with him that she couldn't even look him in the eyes? After what seemed like an eternity of deffening silence, his mother turned around to face him. He glued his arms to his sides and stared at the ground, afraid to speak under her furious gaze. She spoke first.

"What do have to say for yourself?"

He stood in silence for a few more moments, contemplating how to answer her question.

"I'm sorry." He said blankly.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Well I guess that just makes everything fine doesn't it? Is that what you think?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "How could you do this to me, that's two schools this year! I can't take it anymore Vegeta! I have enough to deal with without having to drive down to the school three times a week, and I sure as hell don't have time to go searching for another school thats willing to take you, and that list is getting very short. Vegeta, you know I didn't want to do this, but I don't feel like I have a choice anymore..."

"No!" Vegetas head shot up. He knew where this was going. "Please don't send to boarding school, I'll be good!" He yelled desperately.

Aimi sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but that's what you said last time, I've given you to many chances already. Vegeta, I just don't know why you have to..."

"Kids treat me different." His head was turned back toward the ground and his eyes were shut tight.

Her eyes softened as she let out a sad Sigh. She knelt down in front of him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Vegeta? Look at me, baby." He refused to look up. Every muscle in his body tensed as he fought back the tears welling in his eyes.

"Vegeta?" After a moment he slowly lifted his head. A single tear slid down his face as he opened his eyes. His mother wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. He stiffened slightly in her embrace before throwing his own arms around her neck and burying his face in her shoulder.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did dad leave because of me?" He asked timidly. She pulled back and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Is that what that boy said to you?" He didn't answer. She didn't need an answer, she could tell by the hurt look she saw in his eyes before he adverted them back at the pavement.

"Vegeta, you listen to me and you listen good. Your dad was an asshole, a good for nothing gold digger, but that had nothing to do with you. If anyone's to blame for what happened, it's me for being stupid enough to marry him in the first place. Do you understand that?"

Vegeta nodded dismally and continued to focus on a strangly intriguing beetle crawling across the ground next to his sneakers.

"But you know," she said, her lips curving into a smile. "I never regretted it." Her smile grew a little wider when he looked up at her skeptically. "Other wise, I wouldn't have you. I don't know what I'd do without my baby boy." Before he could react, she grabbed his face and planted a big smooch on his cheek.

"Mom!" He yelled as he wiped vigerously at the red lipstick. Aimi couldn't help but laugh at her sons childish antics.

He was definetly worth it.

"Come on kiddo, what do you say we go get some icecream?"

"Yeah!"

Vegeta quickly brightened up and climbed into the passenger seat of the blue capsule car, his mother sitting in the drivers seat after him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about this little 'incident', we'll discuss your punishment later."

"Yes ma'am." Vegeta wasn't worried about his mothers disipline, he was fully accepting of the consequence for his actions, which would probably be something like no video games for a week, or no desert for the rest of the month. But in the back of his mind, the thought of boarding school still unsettled him. His mother was the only person in the world who seemed to truly understand him, he didn't know what he'd do if he was separated from her...

[][][][][][]

Well, what'd ya think? I wasn't sure what his moms name would be since it's never mentioned in the show, so I just went with Aimi because it means love (ai) and beauty (mi). I almost went with Aina because 'na' litteraly means 'vegetables' XD haha, get it? you know, cause' she's related to Vegeta and... um.. nevermind...

I also gave Vegeta jr bangs, and edited it into the cover photo (made by me). I just think he's cuter with bangs, wouldn't you agree? :)

I imagined them them thicker, but I'm not very good with photoshop.

And yes, I know how sucky my writing is, but I figure you can't get better at something unless you keep trying, right?

Review? Please *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
